The unfortunate event
by Anne321
Summary: This is a one-shot. What happens when its Mary-lynette's time of the month? Will Ash pick on her or will he understand? Please read and review and tell me if I should add more one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry I havent posted anything lately but I just came up with a one shot. And if you guys like it then you can tell me if I should add to it.

By the way anything that you recongnize isn't mine. Enjoy!

_ Oh my god why is it happening now. _I thought. I was at school with the other daybreakers and my period had just started and I didnt have a pad. Hannah and I were hanging out with our soulmates when this unfortunate thing happened. The guys were passing a football back and forth and Hannah just stared and Thiery with wonder in her eyes. Something that seemed to happen often.

I wasnt doing any better at keeping my cool as I watched my soulmate Ash run to catch the football that Theiry had thrown. I probebly looked like a dumb idiot with my mouth gaped open at how fast he was..

But that wasnt the case now. Now Ash was standing infront of me asking what was wrong. "Mare what's going on?"

I sighed. He just wouldnt let it go. "Nothing. I just need to talk to Hannah for a minute," I said exasperated.  
"You're just going to go talk about how hot I am aren't you?" Ash said with a very mischievious look on his face. My mouth gaped open again, except this time it was in annoyance.  
"Am not!" I yelled.  
"Your mouth says no but your eyes say oh yes." He smirked when I didnt reply right away.

Once I got my bearings I straitened up and looked him strait in the eye. "Fine you really want to know what I was going to say?" I didnt give him a chance to answer. I turned to Hannah and said "Hannah I was wondering if you had a pad or a tampon because my period just started and I dont have one." She didnt answer. She just rumaged through her backpack and handed me a pad. I turned on my heal and faced Ash. "There you happy?" He looked stunned as I walked away to the bathroom. I didnt get a good look at Theiry's face but I could just imagine him trying to hold back laughter at how stupid Ash just acted.

I watched as my best friend walked away to the ladies room. When she asked for a pad I hadnt said anything. Too afraid that she might chew me out too.

Ash's face turned from stunned to embarrassed. And Theiry just laughed at him. I smacked him on the back of the head with a loud thump. "Hey what was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.  
"For laughing at others misfortune," He mumbled a sorry and put his arm around my waist, makeing the soulmate principle spark up.

I turned to Ash. His face now sad. "If I were you I wouldn't make her mad for the rest of the week," I said

"I didnt mean to make her upset. I was just teasing her. I guess I took it too far."

"Ya think," Theiry replyed. Now recovering from the smack I gave him a minute ago.

"I think I should go talk to her," Ash mumbled.

"That may be a good idea" I told him. He nodded and walked off. I sighed.

Theiry didnt even have to ask. He knew how difficult those two could be. "I know," He said. "I know."

I cried in the bathroom and I didnt even know why. _Stupid teenage hormones._ I thought. I looked like crap. I was the only girl in the bathroom thankfully.

I turned on the water and bent down to rinse off my face. Why couldn't Ash understand that not everything is about him? I knew he was teasing but he took it too far sometimes. Sighing I lifted my head and nearly screamed when I saw Ash's reflecton in the mirror.

I spun on my heal to face his sad face. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to make you mad. I should have just let it go. I'm sorry." He looked almost warry when I didn't answer. I knew how hard it was for him to be doing this. He grew up never having to apologize for anything.

I let him suffer a little bit. Blocking him from getting anything from my mind. But I couldn't bear to see him in so much misery over somthing as stupid as a pad. So I ran the few feet into his arms. I wraped my arms around his neck tightly, and didnt let go. "I love you," I said into his shoulder.

"I love you too Mare," he whispered holding me tighter. This lasted about a minute until a teacher walked in.

"You! What are you doing in here," Ash didnt have time to answer. What could he have said? Sorry my soulmate was having girl issues and I came in to help her. Ya that would go over well.  
"Detention!" She yelled and dragged him out by his ear. I nearly laughed at the pained look on his face as she dragged him out. Once they left I told Hannah what happened. My soulmate may be a butthead at times but he sure was sweet.

Sorry is was short. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! I decided that I would continue this on with Ash and Mare.

Anything you recognize isn't mine. (Sigh)

Mary-Lynette's POV

"Hannah, why did you have to drag me here? This is so boring." We were at another one of our school dances. We got to dress up in this one. I was wearing a long black evening gown and Hannah was in a grey strapless. It really brought out her eyes.

But the drawback to us going to a dance is that we don't generally dance. I went to do the cupid shuffle but Hannah nor would Ash go with me. I had to go all alone. I had literally gotten down on my knees and begged (Which isn't fun in a dress I might add). But would they come with me? NO!

Now there was nothing to do but stand around and drink sparkling cider, which Ash was still trying to push towards me. "Better get some now," He'd said. "Before Thiery chugs it all down."

"I'm fine," I'd said for the filth time. This time he'd shrugged and handed Thiery the bottle.

Once it was in his hand he said "Ok. I'm going to do it." We all watched as he closed his eyes tight and took a long swig. What he stupidly didn't realize is that Sparkling Cider fizzes. So about two seconds later he started coughing. Ash laughed beside me while Hannah patted Thiery on the back.

"Hey I have an idea," Hannah said. Oh no. This can't be good. "Why don't we go into the gym and play hide and seek!" That actually wasn't a bad idea. I nodded my head enthusiastically. Something to do. I 'd thought.

"Alright I'll seek first." Ash said. He covered his eyes and started counting. Hannah and I ran into the gym. It was packed full of people and the music was blaring loud. Thiery had disappeared from behind us. He probably got the best hiding spot.

"Let's go over to the bleachers." I half yelled at Hannah. We ran over and sat on the end. About five minutes later we saw Ash and Thiery walk by, not noticing our obvious hiding spot.

"Well I guess Thiery didn't hide very well," I said.

"Ya, he's never been good at this game." I laughed.

"I think maybe we should split." I said. She nodded and we went in different directions.

I walked around aimlessly. Running into friends occasionally. Night world and none Night World alike.

I had been walking around for about 10 minutes and was getting anxious. I was betting that Hannah had been found, considering I hadn't run into her lately. Of course she could be hiding in the girls bathroom.

As I kept on walking I felt like I was being followed. I turned and looked all around me and just saw the crowd. The feeling dropped after about a minute so I kept on walking.

A slow song came on. As I looked around I could see couples around me starting to slow dance. Seeing all these couples made me want to see Ash and dance with him. I knew he wouldn't want to dance. It wasn't his thing. But I still felt that erdg.

I sighed and started to head for the entrance to the commons where all my friends would shirley be. Something tapped my shoulder, and I turned. No one was there so I turned the other way and there was Ash. He looked into my eyes.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked as he held out his hand to me.

"Um sure," I took his hand. He pulled me close and brought both my hands up around his neck. His hand went to my waist and we swayed in a circle.

I was afraid that I would step on his foot but he seemed to be in control of my every move. What I did next was all me though. I leaned up and kissed him on his soft lips. He held me closer and we still swayed. When I pulled away I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart. And when the song ended we didn't stop.

Yay! Another chapter finished. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. authers note

Hey sorry I haven't been updating. I just really don't know what to write. I would be more than happy to write if I had some ideas. So if there's anything you guys would like to hear please comment and I'll try to come up with something. I would really appreciate some ideas. And I'll say who the idea was from. Anyways sorry for not updating.


End file.
